Sueños
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Después de todo, los sueños pueden volverse reales. En especial los suyos.


Se encontraba en lo que parecía una villa, con la vista al mar desde el barranco en el que se hallaba parado. Sin contar la lápida que había ahí.

Dirigió su mirada a la lápida unos segundos, reconociéndola.

Era donde los padres de Raphtalia y Rifana fueron enterrados.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la villa de los demi-humanos, específicamente, donde Raphtalia había nacido y crecido.

Y hablando de ella… ¿Dónde estaba?

Salió de sus pensares al sentir como alguien se abrazaba a su pierna. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Filo, sin embargo, al escuchar una risa infantil, de un niño, su idea fue completamente descartada.

Bajó la mirada a quien apresaba su pierna. Y grande fue su sorpresa al saber que se trataba de un niño semihumano. Un con orejas y cola de mapache.

Lo decía porque Raphtalia también las tenía.

Lo que le resultó curioso fue que este niño tenía el mismo color de cabello del suyo; el pequeño levantó el rostro, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Fue ahí que se percató que el pequeño tenía el mismo color de ojos de Raphtalia. Rosa.

Una vaga idea surcó por su mente. Misma que le pareció una locura.

\- ¡Nao! ¡Papá!

Ambos voltearon a ver, viendo como una niña de cabellos castaños y orbes esmeraldas corría hacia ellos, con una sonrisa. También poseía las misma orejas y cola del niño que todavía lo abrazaba de la pierna.

\- _¿Nao? ¿Papá?_ – se preguntó, viendo como ambos demi-humanos comenzaban a jugar con lo que parecía una pelota vieja. La pelota que en algún tiempo le regaló a Raphtalia.

Estaba por seguir cuestionándose sobre toda la situación, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo en un abrazo, sobresaltándolo. Volteó, encontrándose con el rostro de Raphtalia.

Aquello lo sorprendió, y más al verla sonreír con amor… ¿Amor hacia él?

\- ¿En qué piensas, Naofumi?

Al parecer, ya no era Naofumi-sama, sólo Naofumi. Y no quería admitirlo, pero, se escuchaba extraño pero reconfortante el que ella solamente lo llamara Naofumi; Raphtalia notó la confusión en el rostro de Iwatani, preocupándola.

\- ¿Estás bien, Naofumi?

\- … Sí, eso creo.

Ella le sonrió con calidez, mirando a sus hijos jugar más allá.

\- ¿Te sigue sorprendiendo que Nao y Rifana crezcan cada día?

Miró a ambos demi-humanos jugar, y la verdad era que, en efecto, se veían algo grandes. ¿Qué edades tendrían? Pues los demi-humanos nunca dejarían de sorprenderlo.

Raphtalia rió y traviesa, depositó un beso en su mejilla para luego ir a jugar con sus hijos. Lo del beso lo sorprendió, además de extrañarse por la calidez que sentía en su pecho y mejillas; los miró, y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus facciones.

Raphtalia estaba por arrastrarlo a jugar con ella y sus hijos cuando una luz lo envolvió.

Y entonces, despertó.

\- ¿Naofumi-sama? – le preguntó Raphtalia, al verlo despertarse tan de golpe, después de todo, acababan de llegar de una misión hacía unos minutos. Él la miró, sintiéndose aliviado de ver que era la Raphtalia que él conocía.

Y no la imagen de una adulta.

Filo dormía profundamente, y Raphtalia mientras tanto, había estado haciendo guardia.

Naofumi suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara. Aquello no había sido más que un sueño; Raphtalia se acercó a Iwatani, llevando una de sus manos a su frente, con tal de comprobar si estaba enfermo o era por el cansancio.

Él tomó su mano, apartándola suavemente de su frente, sonriéndole.

\- Tranquila, no es nada. Sólo fue un sueño.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

\- No, un sueño.

\- Mmmm, ya veo. – le sonrió, confiando en lo que le dijo, además de que le causaba cierta curiosidad. Se ruborizó al notar que Naofumi no soltaba su mano y aunque no quería apartarla, todavía tenía que hacer guardia, por lo que suavemente se soltó de su agarre. – D-Descanse por favor, se esforzó mucho el día de hoy.

\- Tú también deberías descansar, Raphtalia.

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe, estoy bien. Insisto, por favor, descanse.

Y con eso, volvió a hacer guardia, tratando de apaciguar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Entre tanto, Naofumi pensaba en lo que acababa de soñar; aquello se había sentido tan real, pese a sólo ser un sueño.

Igualmente era un sueño, le parecía imposible que pasase. Pues Raphtalia era como su hija, y no pensaba quedarse para siempre en este mundo. Además de que, quería que ella y Filo pudiesen prescindir de él cuando no estuviera.

Y con eso en mente, cerró los ojos, volviendo a dormir.

(Pero Naofumi debía tener en claro que, los sueños podían volverse realidad. En especial, los suyos.)


End file.
